End Up Here
by KyungXe
Summary: SEQUEL UP! Kyungsoo tak menyangka pergi ke pesta Baekhyun akan membuatnya bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya./Oh Ayolah Kyungie, kenapa terburu-buru. Aku kangen sekali denganmu./Aku juga kangen denganmu Park./ This is ChanSoo, slight KrisBaek and broken HunKai. Bahasa sedikit gesrek, BxB, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Cloudye0705's present

Casts: Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Lenght: Oneshoot

Rating: Pg-17

Genre: Romance

Inspired by End up here- 5 SOS

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang hidupnya lurus selurus jalan tol, berpesta tidak termasuk dalam agendanya. Ya, Kyungsoo mempunyai semacam catatan kecil tentang apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dalam satu hari. Catatan itu membuat dia tetap dalam tujuan hidupnya, begitulah pemikirannya.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5, dia sangat sibuk. Tak hanya dengan tugas dan diktat yang tebalnya melebihi bantal dikamarnya tapi dia juga disibukkan dengan tugasnya menjadi asisten dosen. Lumayan bisa menambah nilai dan pengalaman walau itu menyita waktu luangnya yang sangat sempit.

Tak ada kata senang-senang dalam agendanya. Lagipula dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dengan bekerja disebuah klinik ataupun berselancar didunia maya bukan untuk _chatting_ tentu saja tapi membaca artikel kesehatan untuk menambah ilmunya.

Tapi berbeda untuk malam ini.

6 Mei yang bertepatan dengan malam minggu dia memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Baekhyun tapi tak enak juga kalau dia terus-terusan menolak ajakan pesta temannya itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, dari _playgroup_ sampai kuliah juga ditempat sama jadi bisa dibilang Baekhyun ini tau luar dalam Kyungsoo yah walau hubungan mereka renggang semenjak kuliah karena beda jurusan. Baekhyun tak mungkin bisa masuk kedokteran dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan jadi dia lebih memilih jurusan seni, mendalami bakatnya menyanyi.

Kalau kalian mengira mereka dekat dalam hubungan asmara sepertinya kubur saja dalam-dalam harapan itu. Mereka sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan melebihi saudara lagipula Baekhyun juga sudah mempunya kekasih. Kris Wu, seorang pengusaha muda yang sudah menaklukkan hati Baekhyun selama 2 tahun.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, rumah keluarga Byun yang disulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta mewah khusus untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang. Secara dia kan anak tunggal.

"Kyung! Kau datang." Baek berteriak girang. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya sejak mereka kuliah. Sebut saja keluarga Baekhyun kaya karena tiap tahun dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya baik dirumahnya maupun dihotel. Terlebih pekerjaan Kris yang menunjang membuat Baekhyun tak kekurangan dana.

"Hmm, selamat ulang tahun Baek. Ini kadomu." Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada temannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "kau tak perlu membawa kado Kyung. Bagiku kau datang saja sudah merupakan kado terindah."

Oh betapa Kyungsoo muak dengan ucapan lebay Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan mulai." ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Dia tak akan tertipu kata-kata manis Baekhyun.

Tanpa peri kemanusiaan kedua tangan Baekhyun memukuli Kyungsoo. "Kurang ajar kau, kemana saja kau selama ini. Tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Kau lebih memilih diktat-diktat sialanmu itu daripada aku, sahabatmu sendiri."

Tuh kan.

Kyungsoo sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Baekhyun ini sadis, terutama pada Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas mengabaikan Baekhyun sejak kuliah padahal dulu mereka sangat dekat.

"Baek, hentikan! " teriak Kyungsoo yang bersyukur Baekhyun langsung menghentikan acara penganiayaan pada dirinya.

"Ohh aku sudah puas sekarang, nikmati pestanya Kyungie sayang."

 _Dasar siluman klabang._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati melihat Baekhyun menjauh.

Yah begitulah Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya sayang dengan Kyungsoo hanya saja rasa sayangnya tidak dia tunjukkan dengan cara wajar. Kyungsoo sudah khatam sifat Baekhyun.

Daripada kesal dengan Baekhyun lebih baik dia menghabiskan makanan yang ada disini.

"Sepertinya kalian masih sama seperti dulu. Tom and Jerry."

Kyungsoo hapal betul suara _namja_ ini. 3 tahun hidup bersama dalam satu kelas sewaktu SHS membuatnya hapal suaranya yang sering ribut bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau datang juga Oh."

Oh Sehun, sosok ketua kelas sewaktu SHS kini berdiri didepannya. Kulitnya masih sama pucat seperti dulu dengan dagu runcing dan bibir tipisnya.

"Tampan _as always_." puji Kyungsoo yang dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih pujiannya calon dokter. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berdua terlibat obrolan seputar kehidupan setelah SHS sambil menikmati makanan. Ternyata Sehun mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis untuk menunjang karirnya yang akan menggantikan sang ayah sebagai direktur. Mereka juga saling menanyakan kabar teman sekelasnya dulu. Kalau Sehun ketua kelas, Kyungsoo adalah wakilnya. Bedanya Sehun bisa lebih santai menghadapi keadaan berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda Do itu lebih serius dalam menghadapi apapun.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin? Kudengar dia kuliah di Jepang."

Inilah yang Sehun benci dari Kyungsoo. Dia _namja_ yang kuper, kurang pergaulan hingga melewatkan informasi penting.

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, "kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kuper sekali."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Setahunya Sehun dan Jongin itu sepasang kekasih paling _hot_ semasa sekolah dulu. Walau tak satu kelas tapi mereka lengket sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku salah menanyakan Jongin padamu? " Kyungsoo masih belum tahu keadaan sebenarnya.

Sebelum menjawab Sehun menghembuskan nafas, "kami sudah putus Kyung, 3 tahun yang lalu."

Mata besar Kyungsoo membulat. Kue yang tadinya akan dia eksekusi tertahan didepan mulutnya.

"Hah! Kau bercanda. Maksudku kau dan Jongin berpisah? Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan anak kalian seperti apa nantinya."

Sehun tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Anak? Jauh sekali pemikirannya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan kita Kyung."

Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Sehun dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang alasan mereka putus.

Melihat topik tentang Jongin bukanlah topik yang menarik untuk Sehun, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengganti topik seputar kuliah. Ternyata Sehun juga sama dengannya menjadi asisten dosen, jadilah mereka seperti melupakan dunia sekitar asyik kembali dalam obrolan seru. Kyungsoo memang pendiam tapi bukannya dia tak bisa menghidupkan suasana. Dia akan merasa nyaman berbicara pada seseorang ketika seseorang itu dekat dengannya. Sebut saja dia introvert.

"Hunna." Kyungsoo melihat tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya kekanan demi melihat orang yang tertutupi tubuh Sehun.

Dia Jongin.

"Oh hai Kyungsoo, masih mengingatku?" bohong kalau Kyungsoo bilang Jongin sama dengan masa SHS mereka. Jongin yang sekarang terlihat lebih...cantik dari dulu.

"Umm hai Jong." kalau Baekhyun melihat tingkah Kyungsoo sekarang pasti dia tertawa keras. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo patah hati waktu mendengar Jongin pacaran dengan Sehun.

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, kau mau kemana Hun."

Sehun tak menjawab, dia mengambil langkah seribu tanpa mau menatap Jongin sedikitpun.

Kalau sudah begini Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana. Dia buta sekali dalam urusan percintaan. Boro-boro punya pacar, punya gebetan saja tidak ada. Lalu bagaimana dia menghadapi Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat kepergian Sehun?

"Kejar saja. "

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kejar saja Jong, setidaknya bicaralah baik-baik dengannya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang padahal dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya. Demi apa ini kan kesempatan untuknya bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

Tapi melihat senyum Jongin yang dia tujukan untuknya membuat Kyungsoo sadar tentang posisinya. Senyum yang ditampilkan Jongin sekarang berbeda dengan senyumnya untuk Sehun. "Terima kasih Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk membalas Jongin. Dia tak menghiraukan dua orang itu, kembali fokus pada makanan. Perutnya lapar sekali karena seharian dia fokus mengerjakan tugas demi bisa menghadiri pesta ini. Jangan harap dia akan pergi dari kamarnya dengan tugas menumpuk. Ha, bukan Do Kyungsoo sekali. Berbicara dengan Sehun tadi membuat dia tidak bisa fokus menikmati makanan.

"Ahh, harusnya aku lebih sering ke pesta. Aku bisa menghemat uang makanku." kalau Baekhyun orang kaya lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak miskin juga tidak kaya. Hidupnya pas-pasan. Kuliah saja dia mengandalkan beasiswa. Orang tuanya tak mampu membiayai kuliah kedokterannya tanpa beasiswa karena dia mempunyai 3 orang anak dibawah Kyungsoo untuk dibiayai.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk memulai kisah cinta dengan pujaan hatimu."

 _Ternyata dia masih hidup._

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengabaikan _red velvet_ yang begitu menggoda demi menatap seorang _namja_ berambut _ash grey_ dengan tinggi menyamai Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Ternyata kau masih bernapas juga sampai sekarang Park."

 _Namja_ dengan marga Park itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyungie."

Kyungsoo melotot tapi sama sekali tak mempengaruhi _namja_ itu padahal pelototan Kyungsoo bisa membuat mahasiswa manapun menciut.

"Jadi sepertinya kau sudah tak ada rasa dengan Jongin?"

Oh Kyungsoo lupa kalau _namja_ Park ini juga tahu perasaanya pada Jongin. Bukan Baekhyun yang bermulut ember hanya saja _namja_ ini datang disaat yang tepat saat Kyungsoo sedang menangisi Jongin dipelukan Baekhyun.

Intinya sudah takdir lah.

Dan mulai saat itu _namja_ ini terus mengganggu Kyungsoo. Bukan mengatakan pada semua orang tentang perasaannya pada Jongin. Dia hanya menggoda Kyungsoo secara personal seperti "aku tadi meliha Sehun ciuman dengan Jongin loh", atau "kau lihat Jongin begitu perhatian pada Sehun" dan semacam itulah. Yang lebih mengenaskan mereka satu kelas jadi setiap hari _namja_ itu membuat Kyungsoo patah hati dengan kenyataan kalau Jongin tak akan bisa dia miliki.

"Tau kalau kau akan disini aku tak akan datang Park." Kyungsoo menggeram tapi itu hanya membuat Park Chanyeol makin tertawa.

Serius, seringnya Kyungsoo beranggapan kalau Chanyeol ini gila. Pasalnya apa saja yang dilakukan olehnya hanya membuahkan tawa untuk Chanyeol. Dia sampai sujud bersyukur waktu lulus SHS karena itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan _namja_ bertelinga lebar macam Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, bisa sinting kalau bicara lebih lama denganmu." Kyungsoo pergi tidak lupa membawa senampan makanan beserta minum. Enak saja dia akan menyia-nyiakan makanan hanya karena Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Park _fucking_ Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Lepaskan tanganmu ini Park." desis Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah akan keluar tapi Chanyeol tak menghilangkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Oh Ayolah Kyungie, kenapa terburu-buru. Aku kangen sekali denganmu."

Cih, dengan berat hati Kyungsoo mengembalikan semua makanan ditangannya. Dia tidak akan fokus menghadapi Chanyeol dengan makanan didepan mata, kan sayang kalau semua kue tak berdosa itu jatuh hanya karena perkelahian mereka.

Bugh.

Chanyeol meringis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku juga kangen denganmu Park, kangen memukulmu." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memegangi perutnya.

Ini tindakan kekerasan pertama yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada manusia. Sebelumnya mana mau dia berurusan dengan yang namanya pukul memukul. Paling banter juga dia hanya perlu memberikan pelototan yang membuat lawannya ciut dengan sendirinya tapi kan Chanyeol tak mempan jadi terpaksa deh bogem mentahnya mendarat diperutnya.

"Baek, aku mau pulang." itu kalimat pertama yang dia keluarkan ketika dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan teman Kris. Tak lupa juga dia menyapa Kris, _namja_ blasteran China-Kanada yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kecewa, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya tak enak juga tapi _mood_ nya sudah rusak, "aku malas saja satu ruangan dengan si Yoda itu. "  
Baekhyun tertawa, Kris mengerutkan kening sementara Kyungsoo melotot tak suka.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? wah harusnya aku melihat interaksi kalian tadi, asal kau tahu Kyung tiap tahun dia datang kepesta ulang tahunku hanya untuk menunggumu datang."

Memangnya Kyungsoo peduli dengan informasi ini?

Tidak peduli sih tapi penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" harusnya Kyungsoo diam saja kalau tau reaksi Baekhyun akan berlebihan seperti ini. Memangnya kapan Baekhyun tidak berlebihan?

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil tersenyum lebar, "dia jatuh cinta padamu Kyung."

Baekhyun fix gila, itu pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak akan percaya untuk itulah Baekhyun menambahkan, "selama ini dia selalu mengganggumu itu adalah cara dia mendekatimu, _so sweet_ kan."

Kyungsoo ingin muntah mendengarnya, Kris berdehem keras cemburu kekasihnya memuji _namja_ lain tapi tak jadi karena Baekhyun langsung memberikan ciuman singkat dibibirnya yang membuat Kyungsoo makin mual saja.

"Sudahlah, aku makin pusing bicara denganmu." Kyungsoo mengabaikan kicauan Baekhyun dibelakang sana. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak mendengar ocehan _namja_ itu.

 _Oh Tuhan tidak bisakah aku keluar rumah ini tanpa halangan?_

Jawabannya tidak Kyungsoo karena dia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut abu-abu sedang jongkok didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau?" tak ada nada bersahabat, biar saja lagipula sejak kapan mereka bersahabat.

"Per.. perutku."

Ok sepertinya ini bukan akting.

Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Demi apa, tonjokan Kyungsoo tadi tidak keras, eh tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak yakin dengan kekuatannya.

Sebagai calon dokter, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang kesakitan sekalipun itu musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir melihat raut kesakitan sekaligus bulir bulir keringat diwajah Chanyeol. Kalau akting darimana keringat itu berasal? Rajin sekali Chanyeol menyiprati(?) mukanya dengan air.

"Aww.."

Kyungsoo segera mengambil tindakan. Dengan susah payah dia memapah _namja_ itu. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya bisa merutuki perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terlampau jauh. Kan jadinya susah memapah Chanyeol.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Kyungsoo membawa _namja_ itu kerumahnya yang berada disebelah rumah Baekhyun. Tidak enak saja kalau meminta bantuan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau merusak pesta temannya lagipula itung-itung mempraktekan ilmunya.

"Ibu buka pintunya." tak ada jawaban lalu Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau keluarganya sedang pergi berlibur kerumah neneknya di Busan. Dia bernafas lega ketika kunci rumah sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sial sekali malam ini."

Kyungsoo merebahkan Chanyeol dikasurnya yang untung saja letaknya dilantai satu. Dia mengambil stetoskop untuk memeriksanya. Jangan heran, dia calon dokter sudah pasti punya alat kedokteran dirumahnya.

"Kau punya maag ya?"

Tak ada jawaban malah teriakan dari Chanyeol begitu Kyungsoo menekan perut bagian kanannya.

 _Sial, tau begini aku menonjok bagian kirinya saja._

Kemungkinan Chanyeol tidak makan seharian sehingga asam lambungnya naik dan (Kyungsoo tak mau mengakuinya) pukulan dari Kyungsoo memparah keadaannya.

 _Namja_ bermata _owl_ itu segera mengambil obat untuk Chanyeol.

"Minum ini dan istirahatlah." kalau ada yang melihat adegan ini pasti mereka akan mengira mereka teman, kekasih, keluarga atau apalah asal bukan musuh. Ugh, jadi lupa pertengkaran mereka tadi.

Chanyeol sudah mulai tenang, tidak merintih kesakitan lagi. Matanya mulai terpejam menjemput mimpi. Dan Kyungsoo memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dilantai dengan kepala dikasurnya.

.

.

Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya seorang Do Kyungsoo malas sekali bangun. Biasanya dia akan langsung bangun begitu mendengar alarm dan bergegas melaksanakan ritual pagi. Tapi pagi ini kok rasanya dia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi ya?

Kasurnya jadi lebih terasa hangat. Gulingnya juga terasa lebih besar dari biasanya. Eh, memang sejak kapan guling mempunyai detak jantung?

Kyungsoo langsung sadar.

Dan langsung menemukan sepasang mata coklat menatapnya penuh... rindu.

" _Morning love_." sapa Park Chanyeol.

1 detik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

Hah, Park Chanyeol!

"Yaa! Sedang apa kau disini?" teriaknya sambil bangun. Kyungsoo mengalami sindrom hilang ingatan. Biarkan saja, sebentar lagi juga ingat.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam."

Dia ingat, semalam Chanyeol sakit lalu dia merawatnya tapi seingatnya dia semalam tidur dibawah bukan dikasur seperti ini.

 _Why he end up here?_

Chup.

Lagi sibuk-sibuknya berpikir bagaimana caranya dia naik ke kasur eh tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Sudah tidur dikasurnya, sekarang menciumnya.

Puk.

Sebuah buku tebal melayang diwajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis, tapi tetap senang sih kan sudah dapat _morning kiss_ dari pujaan hati.

Kyungsoo mulai menyesali kebaikannya semalam, harusnya dia memberi racun bukannya obat pada Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku Park."

Bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol malah merapatkan pelukannya.

Bahagia sekali dia pagi ini.

Tak sia-sia semalam dia kesakitan. Dia rela dech tiap malam begitu kalau paginya bisa beginian sama Kyungsoo. Peluk-pelukan gitu.

Percuma melawan, akhirnya Kyungsoo diam.

Entah kenapa pikirannya kembali pada kalimat Baekhyun tadi malam.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?" sangat _to the point_.

Suka-suka Kyungsoo sih.

Sepertinya terakhir mengecek dirinya masih manusia biasa, lalu kenapa dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang begitu keras seperti kemampuan vampire saja. Bukan milik dirinya tentu saja, lalu punya sia...

Kyungsoo mendongak demi melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens.

 _Duh kenapa pipiku memanas sih? Apa aku demam? Kenapa juga Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan sekarang?_

"Aku tidak menyukaimu.."

Kok seperti ada suaranya benda retak ya..

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Ini serius dech Kyungsoo seperti melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran diatas mereka.

Dan bodohnya dia tak bisa berkutik ketika Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya lalu mengklaim bibir tebal berbentuk hati miliknya.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?  
Kurasa tidak buruk juga._

Sepertinya baru semalam mereka bertengkar eh paginya sudah memadu kasih, itulah namanya takdir.

 **The end.**

Hanya sebuah cerita yang meruntuhkan tembok write blockerku!

Gilaaa,,,ada begitu banyak ide tapi ga bisa dituangin kedalam tulisan itu rasanya menyiksa euy,huhuhuhu

Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi HunKai tapi ko malah ga dapat feelnya.

Thanks for reading and...

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudye0705's present

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merengut dengan bibir tebalnya yang maju beberapa centi. Dia menatap nyalang _namja_ didepannya yang balas menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

 _Namja_ didepannya mengikuti tingkah lakunya yang mengomel, _well_ dia sedang berkaca ngomong-ngomong.

Dengan nafas memburu dia mengumpat, tak cukup keras memang tapi cukup membuat beban dihatinya berkurang.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_. Baru kemarin juga dia sumpah dokter. Harusnya dia menikmati menjadi dokter magang disalah satu rumah sakit bukan disini.

"Ok, tenang Kyung." seperti orang melahirkan dia mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dikaca dengan seksama. Dia terlihat gagah dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu sama warna.

 _Ternyata aku tampan juga._

Senyumnya merekah walau tipis.

Tapi membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepan membuat senyum itu lenyap seketika.

 _Apa memang harus seperti ini?_ tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Cklek.

Dia menghiraukan pintu yang terbuka.

"KYUNGIE! " bahkan suara Baekhyun terdengar merdu ditelinganya, otaknya pasti sedang bermasalah.

" _Aigoo_.. _Aigoo_.. Aku tak percaya ini."

 _Aku juga tak percaya Baek._

Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan Baekhyun dengan semangat membara mengguncangkan bahunya sambil mengoceh tentang ini itu. Kyungsoo lemas, tak bertenaga hanya untuk memprotes sahabatnya yang kelewat _hyper_ ini.

"Ya.. Ya kenapa kau diam saja? " nah baru sadar dia. Daritadi padahal Kyungsoo hanya diam tak meladeni omongan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berteriak lebih histeris -untung suaranya merdu- begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang macam baju kusut tak kenal setrika.

"Baek, tampar aku. "

Plak.

Kyungsoo meringis.

Baekhyun melotot.

"Ya ampun Kyung, maafkan aku. Itu tadi refleks." refleks yang sangat cepat Baekhyun _sshi._

Kyungsoo tak protes karena dia memang butuh tamparan untuk memberitahu bahwa semua ini memang bukan mimpi.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kyungie, ka..kau menangis? " wajah kelewat ehem cantik ehem milik Baekhyun pucat pasi. Dia merasa bersalah menampar sahabatnya hingga menangis seperti ini.

Tapi masa hanya karena tamparan dia menangis?

Kyungsoo itu _namja_ kuat, dengan mental baja. Seumur-umur Baekhyun hanya pernah melihat Kyungsoo menangis dua kali. Waktu neneknya meninggal dan waktu Jongin jadian dengan Sehun.

"Kyung, maafkan aku." Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

"Hiks Baek hiks aku pasti sudah tidak waras Baek."

Perempatan tercetak jelas didahi namja Byun yang sayangnga tertutupi rambut.

"Huwaaa,,, aku ingin kabur saja." teriak Kyungsoo.

Dih, jadi karena masalah ini.

"Ya ampun kukira kau sudah merelakan semua ini."

Kyungsoo langsung memberikan tatapan apa-kau-bilang-coba-ulangi-sekali-lagi pada Baekhyun yang kini mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Mak.. Maksudku sudah terlambat kalau kau ingin mundur." tambah Baekhyun. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Kyungsoo menunduk lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa kasihan juga sih tapi kan ini demi kebaikan bersama.

"Ingat Kyung, kau tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depan "dia"." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip saat mulutnya mengeluarkan kata terakhir.

"Aku tahu." balas Kyungsoo lemah. "Tapi kenapa harus dengannya? " tanya Kyungsoo dramatis.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal, "emm karena kau melakukan itu dengannya."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dia jadi malu karena mengingat kejadian malam itu.

 _Isshh, apa yang kupikirkan sih._

"Emm Kyung, kau.. Kau sehat?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati ketika melihat sahabat karibnya bersemu merah tanpa sebab. Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo pingsan lagi, mana kuat dia menggotong tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih besar darinya.

Cklek.

Kedua orang itu langsung menatap pintu.

"Hai, kau sudah siap Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia berlari menghambur pada Jongin.

"Jong, aku kangen sekali padamu."

Baekhyun memutar mata melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

 _Dasar modus._

"Eh,, hehehe kita kan baru tadi ketemu Soo." jawab Jongin canggung. Perasaan dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo tiga puluh menit yang lalu karena Sehun membutuhkannya tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bertingkah seolah tidak bertemu dengannya selama sepuluh abad?

"Habisnya kau ngangenin sih, jadi aku ingin dekat-dekat denganmu hehehe. " Jongin semakin salah tingkah menanggapi tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu menempel padanya. Kalau mereka sama-sama _single_ sih tak masalah tapi kan mereka sama-sama ada yang punya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan modus begini hah? " tanya Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan kemodusan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kyungsoo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dengan tidak seksi, "kenapa kau sewot sih Baek ini kan ba..."

"Ya ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali Kyung. Tak usah mengulangnya terus menerus. "

 _Awas kau Baek_. ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

 _Kuadukan Chanyeol baru tahu rasa kau_. Baekhyun tak mau kalah memberikan tatapan tajam.

Jongin bingung harus melakukan apa menghadapi dua sahabat yang ini.

"Sayang,," oh terima kasih Tuan Oh.

Sehun berjalan dengan penuh kharisma mendekat pada Jongin. Dia menatap tak suka pada sepasang tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk Jonginnya erat.

"Semuanya sudah siap Soo, ayo jalan." suara Sehun bagaikan cambuk untuk Do Kyungsoo.

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

" _Andwe!_! aku belum siap, jangan paksa aku."

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo jengah. Adegan ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka.

"Ya! kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini siap. Jangan buat kami memakai tuxedo yang sama selama empat hari Kyung. Aku tak mau, tiga hari saja sudah cukup."

Jongin dan Sehun mengamini ucapan Baekhyun. Bukannya mereka tak mampu membeli tuxedo baru tapi Kyungsoo hanya mau mereka memakai tuxedo ini. Tak ada yang lain.

Akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa mereka menuruti, mereka tak bisa berkutik kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan jargon andalan.

 _Bukan aku yang minta, ini kan bawaan bayi._

Bahkan seorang Kris Wu yang punya kuasa dengan kehidupan ekonomi Korea sampai tak bisa berkutik.

"Kyaaa.. Tolong aku! " ketiga _namja_ itu memasang _headset_ untuk meredam segala teriakan Kyungsoo. Cari aman saja, mereka tak mau mendengar segala rengekan Kyungsoo yang membawa-bawa sang bayi. Bisa-bisa nanti pernikahan ini diundur lagi.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari pingsannya Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu. Awalnya keluarganya tak ambil pusing karena Kyungsoo sedang _stress_ menghadapi semester akhir. Skripsi dan kerja magang membuat dia kerja ekstra.

Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

Begitu diperiksakan ke dokter ternyata Kyungsoo hamil 2 bulan.

Oh orang tua mana yang tidak syok mendengar anak yang selama ini dibanggakan telah berbadan dua dengan status masih _single._

"Bawa dia kesini dan hadapi _appa_ dengan jantan." begitu perintah Tuan Do pada anaknya.

Kyungsoo tentu saja takut. Bukan takut karena anaknya tidak mempunyai ayah tapi dia takut dengan masa depannya.

Anak tidak termasuk dalam agendanya.

"Kyungsoo! jangan berani-baraninya berpikir akan mengaborsi anakmu!" ibunya murka melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja tak menjawab ayahnya. Kyungsoo itu paling takut dengan ibunya, _hell_ dia lebih baik dipukuli ayahnya daripada mendengarkan ocehan ibunya yang bisa lebih panjang dari sungai nil.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghubungi ayah dari bayinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Semenjak pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan. Walau hubungan jarak jauh tapi Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk menelponnya, seringnya sih di _reject_ sama Kyungsoo karena dia sibuk lagipula Chanyeol paling-paling membicarakan hal-hal receh macam "Kyungie _baby_ , aku merindukanmu", "Kyungie kau sudah makan? aku tak nafsu makan karena merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo lebih memilih membaca diktat setebal _Guinness world record_ daripada mendengarkam ocehan Park Chanyeol yang tak bermutu.

Walau akhirnya Kyungsoo akan luluh kalau sudah ada Chanyeol dihadapannya. Bagaimana ya malu-malu kucing lah intinya.

Tut.

Tut.

"Halo sayang."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Pulang sekarang, aku ingin bicara."

Tut.

Kyungsoo membanting handphoneya. Dia tak peduli dengan nasib benda itu yang lebih dia pikirkan adalah nasib masa depannya.

Dengan anak diperutnya bisakah dia mewujudkan impiannya?

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol karena sepenuhnya bukan salah Chanyeol. Mereka menikmati prosesnya bersama tapi kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu dia punya rahim dia akan menyuruh Chanyeol memakai pengaman waktu itu.

Sudahlah semua sudah terjadi.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo meneleponnya dia sudah menduga ada yang tak beres, masalahnya selama ini Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menelpon Kyungsoo. Terlebih ketika _namja_ imut itu menyuruhnya pulang, Chanyeol langsung bergerak cepat mengambil baju seperlunya lalu memesan tiket ke Korea penerbangan paling cepat.

Jantungnya semakin tak karuan saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk langsung kerumahnya. Seumur-umur hubungan mereka yang memasuki usia setahun lebih, Kyungsoo tak pernah mau membawa Chanyeol menemui keluarganya.

Dan Chanyeol cukup terharu dengan penyambutan yang diberikan oleh ayah Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pukulan dipipi kirinya.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya yang jelas bulan depan nikahi anakku."

Chanyeol hanya melotot kebingungan.

Nikah? dia melemparkan tanya pada Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, anak muda. Kyungsoo hamil dan aku tak mau anakku menikah dengan perut besar."

Siapapun tolong beri nafas buatan untuk Chanyeol.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan jiwa Chanyeol yang melayang dari tubuhnya. Hingga saat dia sadar, dia langsung berlari bersimpuh didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ak.. Aku akan jadi ayah?" itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak Kyungsoo duga akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Awalnya dia kira Chanyeol akan meragukan kehamilannya mengingat jenis kelaminnya dan juga mereka baru melakukan satu kali. Dia menduga Chanyeol akan menanyakan "kau benar hamil?" atau lebih buruk "itu benar anakku?"

Untuk itulah Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu. " Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka demi menampilkan senyuman lebarnya dengan airmata mengalir dipipinya.

Saat itu Kyungsoo tak memikirkan lagi tentang masa depannya menjadi dokter.

.

.

Bukan satu bulan seperti keinginan Tuan Do tapi dua bulan menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah beres dengan segala tetek bengek perkuliahan jadi dia bisa pulang ke Korea dan fokus pada Kyungsoo dan calon _baby_ mereka.

Jangan tanya perasaan orang tua Chanyeol, ibarat kau beli sepatu _buy one get one_ lah. Dapat menantu dapat pula cucu. Ibunya Chanyeol bahkan sudah membelikan berbagai macam barang untuk bayi, walau jenis kelaminnya saja belum diketahui.

Oke kembali pada pernikahan.

Seperti yang tadi kalian baca diatas tentang Baekhyun yang memakai tuxedo yang sama selama tiga hari itu benar dikarenakan Kyungsoo juga menikah selama tiga hari.

Bukan, bukan resepsi mereka yang memakan waktu tiga hari tapi prosesi pernikahan mereka yang berjalan 3 hari. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang berubah pikiran disaat-saat terakhir.

Seperti tadi, dia akan menangis lalu berteriak kalau dia belum siap menikah. Membuat kegaduhan hingga Chanyeol turun tangan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Saking cintanya dia pada _namja_ itu, akhirnya Chanyeol setuju untuk mengundur pernikahan. Kyungsoo bilang dia butuh waktu sehari.

Besoknya semuanya sudah siap seperti hari pertama. Semuanya harus sama seperti hari pertama seperti keinginan Kyungsoo, mulai dari pakaian pengiring hingga dekorasi, harus sama. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo akan tahu kalau ada yang beda.

Sebenarnya agak sedikit susah, misal bunga mawar putih yang menjadi bunga inti stoknya minim maka sang WO harus memutar otak untuk itu. Belum lagi janji WO dengan pasangan lain yang terpaksa mereka batalkan demi fokus pada pernikahan ini, untung saja Chanyeol kaya jadi dia mem _booking_ dengan harga khusus.

Semuanya demi Kyungsoo.

Tapi dasar Kyungsoonya saja yang tak tahu untung. Kejadian dihari pertama terulang lagi. Kali ini dia menangis histeris, menyalahkan Chanyeol karena membuatnya hamil. Tak hanya itu Chanyeol juga harus menerima bogem mentah dari Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya semua yang melihat kejadian itu kasihan pada Chanyeol -bahkan orang tua Kyungsoo meminta maaf langsung pada sang calon menantu- kesannya kok hanya Chanyeol yang cinta dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka ingin menolong Chanyeol tapi _namja_ tinggi itu melarang semua orang mendekat.

 _Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja._ Begitu yang Chanyeol katakana pada semua orang.

Hari kedua ditutup dengan Kyungsoo yang jatuh pingsan diiringi teriakan histeris dari semua orang.

.

.

"Kurasa kalau hari ini gagal juga aku akan menelpon pihak _guinness world record_ untuk mencatat peristiwa ini, menikah untuk ketiga kalinya tidakkah itu wow sekali?." ucap Taemin, sang manager WO pada sekretarisnya, Luhan. Mereka sedang menunggu sang _bride_ (?) untuk memasuki altar.

Luhan memijit keningnya, "kau benar Tae. Sumpah ini pernikahan paling melelahkan sepanjang sejarahku bekerja dibidang ini." balas Luhan. Tak hanya merek yang lelah, semua orang juga lelah tapi pernikahan harus tetap dijalankan.

 _Bos, target sudah hampir sampai._

Taemin langsung tegang begitu juga Luhan saat mendengar suara Jungkook melalui _earphone_ yang menempel ditelinga kiri mereka.

Taemin langsung memberikan kode supaya musik dinyalakan pertanda _bride_ sudah dekat. Kini semua orang digereja ikut tegang. Kebanyakan sih yang tau kejadian kemarin jadi mereka waspada saja kalau kalau hari ini terulang kembali.

Didepan sana berdiri Chanyeol dengan tuxedo hitamnya menanti Kyungsoo dengan jantung berdetak keras. Dia pasrah kalau hari ini akan berakhir seperti hari sebelumnya. Dia akan memberi waktu pada Kyungsoo sebanyak yang _namja_ itu mau karena dia tak mau egois.

Dia tau persis kalau pernikahan tak ada dalam agenda Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat apalagi seorang bayi. Dia tahu betul apa impian Kyungsoo dan secara tak langsung dia menghancurkan impian itu.

Brak.

"JANGAN EGOIS DO KYUNGSOO!"

Semua orang menatap kearah pintu gereja dimana Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah merah memarahi Kyungsoo. Untung suaranya merdu jadi yang mendengar teriakan tadi telinganya tak akan iritasi.

"Kau bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang dulu. Hidupmu sudah terbagi. Ada bayi dalam perutmu dan ada Chanyeol yang menunggumu disana." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya.

 _Chanyeol?_

Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

Didepan sana Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyum lebar milik Chanyeol. Senyum yang dulu begitu dia benci sekarang terlihat begitu indah dimata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol akan menampilkan senyum seperti itu lalu mengejeknya yang patah hati karena Jongin. Mulai saat itu dia membenci _namja_ itu.

Tapi entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo begitu menyukai senyum itu.

Awalnya dia sempat menyesali keputusannya menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Percayalah itu tak mudah.

Mereka dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan jadi jangan salahkan kalau ada temannya yang menertawakan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo malu, inginnya putus saja tapi entah kenapa begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol yang ceria diseberang sana membuat Kyungsoo tak tega. Akhirnya dia diam.

Bisa karena terbiasa, itu yang Kyungsoo alami. Dia terbiasa dengan Chanyeol jadi dia pelan pelan bisa mencintai _namja_ itu walau tak sekalipun kata cinta itu terucap. Dia tak pernah membalas ucapan cinta Chanyeol, terlalu malu untuk mengutarakannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa dirinya jahat karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menderita dengan semua tingkahnya. Dia akui kalau dia kekanak-kanakan dengan mengundur-undur hari pernikahan.

Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang namja pecundang.

Dia egois sekali hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya. Lupa dengan janin yang ada diperutnya yang butuh kedua orang tuanya dan lupa dengan Chanyeol yang menantinya dengan sabar.

Harusnya Kyungsoo bersyukur Chanyeol ada untuknya sekarang. Nasibnya jelas, anaknya nanti juga akan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap karena banyak diluar sana orang yang hamil diluar nikah dan nasibnya berakhir tragis.

Ugh, Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol.

Menghiraukan semua orang disana, Kyungsoo berlari.

"Channniieee.."

Chanyeol menampilkan muka khawatir.

"Sayang jangan lari-lari nanti bayi kita kecapean." ucap Chanyeol begitu mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukan.

 _Ugh, dia bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan bayiku._

Kyungsoo makin tak karuan rasanya.

Dia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol _suamiable_ sekali.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut makin menegang mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sang pastur sekalipun. Bagi mereka tangisan Kyungsoo itu petaka.

Kecuali untuk Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" dengan mesra dia membelai punggung Kyungsoo.

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Kyungsoo malah makin kencang.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_. Batin Baekhyun meradang.

Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan langkah tegas Baekhyun maju mendekati dua _namja_ didepan satu masih sesenggukan yang satu menenangkan. Sungguh adegan romantis, kalau orang awam yang melihat. Kalau yang ada di gereja ini sih mereka sudah kebal dengan adegan ini.

"YAA! DO KYUNG... "

"AYO KITA MENIKAH CHANNIE!"

Baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan teriakannya.

Hening, hanya suara lantunan piano lagu pernikahan yang terdengar.

"Mm.. _Mwo?_ " Chanyeol tergagap dengan gantengnya.

"Isshh,,ayo kita menikah Chan, sekarang!"

Kyungsoo heran dengan reaksi Chanyeol dan semua orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya seolah-olah dia baru mengatakan kalimat paling sakral.

"Oh,,,oh tentu saja kalian akam menikah." Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang.

Harus bertindak cepat atau dia akan berubah, begitulah pikirnya.

"Pastur, ayo mulai prosesinya." titah Baekhyun pada sang pastur yang mengangguk cepat. Seolah paham dengan isi kepala Baekhyun.

Sang pastur segera menguasai keadaan. Dia mulai melakukan ritualnya sebelum bertanya.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai pasanganmu?"

"Aku bersedia." jawab Chanyeol mantap tanpa menunggu lama.

Lalu sang pastur beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau Do Kyungsoo menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pasanganmu?"

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

Namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

 _Namja_ itu malah asyik menatap satu persatu tamu yang duduk menyaksikan upacara ini.

Ada ibunya yang duduk dibagian depan sebelah kanan, disampingnya ada Seungsoo adik pertamanya lalu Seungri adik keduanya dan yang terakhir adalah Xena, adik perempuannya. Ibunya dan Xena memakai gaun putih sementara kedua adik laki-lakinya memakai tuxedo putih.

Semuanya putih hanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang memakai hitam, sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak melihat ayahnya.

Dia menemukan pria tua itu didepan pintu gereja.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku baru sadar kalau seharusnya aku berjalan dengan ayah menuju altar._

Kyungsoo malu sekali tapi sudahlah semua sudah berlalu. Nanti kalau ada yang menyinggung masalah ini dia tinggal bilang bawaan bayi, beres tak ada yang berani membantah.

Ayahnya memberikan dia senyuman dengan anggukan kepala seolah sebagai persetujuan untuknya.

Selesai dengan ayahnya kini dia menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri ditengah seperti menunggu dirinya memberi vonis untuknya. Wajahnya tegang sekali dan Kyungsoo tak suka itu.

"Baek, santailah sedikit."

Semuanya orang hanya bisa melotot mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

Sungguh kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini sudah dipastikan Baekhyun tak akan tinggal diam.

"Ekhem jadi Do Kyungsoo apa kau menerima Park.."

"Tentu pastur, isshh tentu saja aku menerimanya." jawab Kyungsoo dengan bibir merengut karena kesal ditanya dua kali untuk pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya.

Bagi Kyungsoo jelas tapi bagi yang lain masih abu-abu.

Ini sudah selesai kan?

Sepertinya iya.

"O...oh dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

Baekhyun tertawa keras lalu diiringi tepuk tangan kencang. Disusul oleh ibu Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan lalu diikuti tamu lainnya. Mereka semua menampilkan senyuman lebar dengan raut wajah lega.

"Sumpah Tae, ini pernikahan teraneh yang pernah kuhadiri." Luhan berbisik disamping Taemin dengan tangan saling menepuk sambil mata terus memperhatikan adegan ciuman pengantin baru itu.

Taemin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, terlalu lemas untuk mengeluarkan kata.

 _Akhirnya_ , batin Taemin berteriak.

Setelah ciuman mereka selesai, Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang kini resmi menjadi tanggung jawabnya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Kyungsoo."

Ohh betapa indahnya pipi Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi semburat merah karena malu.

"Ak.. Aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Semua kejadian dua hari lalu terlupakan, semua hari yang terisi dengan kerinduan mendalam terbayarkan, Chanyeol rela melalui itu semua kalau akhirnya Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya.

"Chan, aku mau bulan madu ke Mars."

"Heh!"

"Aku mau jadi orang pertama yang bulan madu disana." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Tapi sayang.." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya melihat tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa! Pokoknya aku mau bulan madu ke Mars. TITIK!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat mereka jadi perhatian.

Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Huwaaaa.." semuanya hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Pokoknya kalau tidak ke Mars aku mau pisah saja.!

" _ANDWE_!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah histeris dari tangisan istri(?)nya.

Sementara dibangku belakang terlihat sepasang kekasih yang mendoakan Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sayang.." panggil sang _dominant_ pada _namja_ disampingnya.

"Hmm." balas sang _submissive_ sekenanya. Dia masih memperhatikan adegan didepan yang menampilkan Kyungsoo memukul Chanyeol sambil berkata "ini kan keinginan anakmu juga, idiot."

"Kita menikah besok saja yuk, sebelum kau hamil."

"Heh!"

Adegan didepan sana tak lagi menarik karena perkataan sang kekasih.

"Aku tak mau nasibku seperti Chanyeol." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk depan dengan dagu lancipnya. "Orang hamil itu menyeramkan Jong, lihat saja Kyungsoo. Tadi dia manis sekali sekarang ck brutal sekali dia. Belum lagi dia selalu mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya "ini kan bawaan bayi". Aku bisa gila kalau itu terjadi padamu, sayang." _namja_ dengan kulit pucat itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah ngeri lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Jongin tercintanya, "jadi mau kan menikah denganku besok?"

 _Apa-apaan ini? Dasar Oh Sehun tidak romantis. Melamarku ditengah kerusuhan seperti ini._

"Mati saja sana." dengan wajah ditekuk Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ya ya Jongin, sayang tunggu aku."

Cinta memang rumit ya. Tapi serumit apapun, hidupmu akan hambar tanpa cinta jadi jangan menyerah dalam mengejarnya.

"Yaa! Ampun Kyung!"

Walau kau harus babak belur dalam prosesnya.

"Mau ya Jong?"

"Tidak!"

Walau kau harus mendapat penolakan dulu.

Yakinlah ada akhir bahagia untuk tiap kisah yang tercipta.

THE END.

Ga tau ini apa…maafkan akuuhhh yang bikin beginian,,,,ini sebenarnya udah lama tapi males banged ngeditnya euy,,hohoho

Maklumi yuua kalau ada typo-typo yang berseliweran, karena Kyungsoo pun tak sempurna dengan rambut mangkoknya huhuhu

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
